Thuvhe
Information Thuvhe is one of the nine assembly-recognized planets. It is inhabited by the Shotet and the Thuvhesit. The two clans have clashed for generations, their people separated by a large field of feathergrass, known as the Divide, as well as a forest of trees that grow along the equator. The Thuvhesit live in the colder area of the planet in the north, speak Thuvhesit, and call the planet Thuhve with three major cities: Hessa, Shissa, and Osoc. The Shotet live in the warmer climate (an area they call Shotet), speak the harsher, stronger Shotet language, call Voa their capital and the planet Urek (Shotet for ‘empty’). The Assembly recognizes the planet as Thuhve, and does not recognize Shotet sovereignty. Thuvhe has two general seasons, according to the Thuvhesits in the north: the warmer Awakening, and the colder Deadening. Deadbirds are called such because they hibernate during the entire Deadening, and the first person to come across them during this hibernation thought they were dead. According to The Storyteller, during one sojourn, the Thuvhesit traveled too far south and found the Shotet children waiting on their parents alone. They abducted them to make the Shotet their captives and slaves. War was waged, and Shotet children ended up scattered across the galaxy. Shotet Culture The Shotet believe blue to be their most sacred color, reflecting the color of the current. Soldiers can earn dark blue armor by killing an Armored One, implied to be a large beast with very thick skin and few weak spots. One is not permitted to wear this armor without killing the beast themselves, and the armor is then custom made for the wearer over a period of many months. During the Sojourn festival, blue is the dominant color, in face and hair paint, in dress, and decoration. When the Sojourn Ship (as big as the city of Voa itself) lifts off the ground, the whole city is showered in blue rain. They value battle and the reuse of things scavanged. A mark, to them, is not a reflection of a kill, but rather a loss. They welcome cultures of all the planets in their solar system but only allow for their language to be spoken in their city. Hushflower is highly unpopular in their culture as it is thought to interrupt the natural flow of the current. In Shotet culture, a pact is formed through spoken word. Burial is performed in space, as a reference to the Shotet’s nomadic roots. The rudest thing a Shotet person can be called is a “fleshworm.” This refers to their scavenging. Thuvhesit Culture Thuvhesit believe the color blue to be cursed. They live far in the north of the country where it is very cold, and live in often-round shaped buildings curved around hearthstone fires. Hessa is a city built around a mountain, with their religious temple at the top, a big stone structure with a domed ceiling of curved, leaded, colored glass. They celebrate The Blooming there, a ceremony that celebrates the annual blooming of the hushflower. They wear coats made of kutyah fur, which is white gray in color and cannot be dyed, and wear outer boots to protect against the snow. Thuvhe have active military bases as well. Aoseh’s family is military, despite the fact that he sought out a farming life instead. They use candles in their temple to commemorate those lost to the Shotet invasion. Aoseh’s mother died in this invasion, supposedly defending herself with only a bread knife. They love intricate, geometric patterns, and bright colors. Burial is performed on a pyre with stacked wood and burnstones. A prayer is said. In Thuvhesit culture, people clasp hands when they make a pact. Category:Planets